Fallout Mash-Up Pack
The Fallout Mash-Up Pack is a mash-up pack available for Legacy Console Editions and the Bedrock Edition This DLC heavily borrows elements of the Fallout franchise to add new Skin options, textures, music, and a pre-made world. Skins *'Vault Boy' - Every Fallout *'Vault Girl' - Every Fallout *'Albert Cole' - (Vats version) - Fallout *'Albert Cole v2' - Fallout *'Max Stone' - (Vats version) - Fallout *'Max Stone v2' - Fallout *'Natalia Dubrovhsky' - (Vats version) - Fallout *'Natalia Dubrovhsky v2' - Fallout *'Chitsa' - Fallout 2 *'Hakunin' - Fallout 2 *'Harold' - Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout 3 (Based on the Fallout 2 version) *'Mingan' - Fallout 2 *'Narg' - Fallout 2 *'Betty' (Stanislaus Braun) - Fallout 3 *'Brotherhood of Steel Knight/Paladin/Soldier' - Every Fallout (Based on the Fallout 3 version) *'Butch DeLoria' - Fallout 3 *'Clover' - Fallout 3 *'Colonel Autumn' - Fallout 3 *'Fawkes' - Fallout 3 *'James' - Fallout 3 *'Lone Wanderer' - (Female variant) - Fallout 3 *'Lone Wanderer v2' - (Male variant) - Fallout 3 *'Moira Brown' - Fallout 3 *'Star Paladin Cross' - Fallout 3 *'Three Dog' - Fallout 3 *'Bosco' - Fallout 4 *'Cait' - Fallout 4 *'Hancock' - Fallout 4 *'Jangles the Moon Monkey' - Fallout 4 *'Kellogg' - Fallout 4 *'Nick Valentine' - Fallout 4 *'Paladin Danse' - Fallout 4 *'Piper' - Fallout 4 *'Preston Garvey' - Fallout 4 *'Silver Shroud' - Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 (Based on the Fallout 4 version) *'Sole Survivor' - (Female variant) - Fallout 4 *'Sole Survivor v2' - (Male variant) - Fallout 4 *'The Mechanist' - Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 (Based on the Fallout 4 version) *'Tinker Tom' - Fallout 4 *'Grognak the Barbarian' - (Male variant) - Fallout 3, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76 (based on the Fallout 4 version) *'Grognak the Barbarian v2' - (Female variant) - Fallout 4 *'Raider' - (Female variant) - Every Fallout *'Raider v2' - (Male variant) - Every Fallout *'Super Mutant' - Every Fallout (based on the Fallout 3 version) Locations *'Vertibirds' (4 locations) - Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76 *'The Cathedral/Los Angeles Vault' - Fallout *'Junktown' - Fallout *'Vault 13' - Fallout, Fallout 2 *'Mariposa Military Base' - Fallout and Fallout 2 (Based on the Fallout 2 version) *'Vault City/Vault 8' - Fallout 2 *'UFO/Flying Saucer' - Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas, and Fallout 4 (Based on the Fallout 2 version) *'Vault 101' - Fallout 3 *'Downtown Washington D.C.' - Fallout 3 **'U.S. Capitol Building' - Fallout 3 **'History Museum' - Fallout 3 **'Museum of Technology' - Fallout 3 **'Washington Monument' - Fallout 3 **'Jefferson Memorial' - Fallout 3 **'Reflecting Pool' - Fallout 3 **'The Mall' - Fallout 3 **'Lincoln Memorial' - Fallout 3 **'National Archives' - Fallout 3 *'Tennpenny Tower' - Fallout 3 *'The Citadel/The Pentagon' - Fallout 3 *'Metro' (7 locations) - Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 (Based on the Fallout 3 version) *'Oasis' - Fallout 3 *'Megaton' - Fallout 3 *'Satellites/Revere Satellite Array' - Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 *'Crater of Atom/Crater house' - Fallout 4 *'Vault 111' - Fallout 4 *'Sanctuary Hills' - Fallout 4 *'Red Rocket' (2 locations) - Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout Shelter, and Fallout 76 (Based on the Fallout 4 version) *'Downtown Boston' - Fallout 4 **'Diamond City/Fenway Park' - Fallout 4 **'Trinity Tower' - Fallout 4 *'USS Constitution' - Fallout 4 *'The Prydwen' - Fallout 4 *'The Institute' - Fallout 4 Texture Replacements Mobs *Villager - Wastelander *Creeper - Super Mutant *Skeleton - Ghoul *Enderman - Aliens/Zetans *Wolf - Dog *Horse - Giddy Up Buttercup *Pig - Molerat *Cow - Brahmin *Drowned - Mirelurk King/Lake Lurk *Iron Golem - Liberty Prime Items *Diamond Armor - X-01 Power Armor *Golden Armor - T45 Power Armor *Iron Armor - Heavy Combat armor *Chain Armor - Sturdy Metal armor *Leather armor - Leather armor Music *Maybe - By The Inkspots - Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 *A Kiss to Build a Dream on - By Louis Armstrong - Fallout 2 *Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - By The Ink Spots and Ella Fitzgerald - Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 *Fallout 4 Main Theme - Fallout 4 *Brotherhood of Steel Theme - Fallout 4 *The Institute theme - Fallout 4 Location of various items in the map Twelve music discs * cat- * blocks- * chirp- * mellohi- * far- * stal- * 11- . * strad- * ward- * mall- * 13- * where are we now- Villages There are 5 villages in the map with 1 more nearby. Ocean Monument There is one near the Jefferson Memorial . Nether Portal There is one near Sanctuary Hills. End Portal Gallery maxresdefault (3).jpg|Capital building, and the Prydwen 3170212-fallout.jpg|Sole Survivor and Dogmeat near the Red rocket |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Video Category:Mash-Up Packs Category:Texture Packs Category:Skin Packs Category:Maps Category:DLC